Nice to do Business With You
by Purplewolfy
Summary: Read Paying the Price first


_I have everyone under my thumb... Nobody does anything unless I know about it..._

That's what I told my to wing men ,or women, when they started to work for me.

Okay so I didn't want them to work for me at first. I usually don't work close to anyone because that means less money for me, and I **love** money. There's nothing better in this crappy world than money. But anyway back to my co- workers.

One of them is Bacia, weird name, but I call her the Nut. At school, she didn't seem that special. She was happy and bubbly.

I hate happy and bubbly.

The other was... um... To be honest, I don't know her name. She just hangs around Bacia like a shadow. At first I really did thought she was a shadow until Bacia pointed her out. She just stands there and stares... She's never once told me her name, and apparently she doesn't want Bacia to tell me. She's really odd and she gives me the creeps.

I call her Creeper, cause that's what she is and does. She creeps around and blends in with the background. She's like a ninja. Only, I don't think she knows karate... But she doesn't need to, because Bacia has that department down. She does wonders with a knife.

At the time, my business wasn't so great. I was just starting out, and I didn't have a sure plan of what I really wanted to do with my business. I had many ideas, from selling weapons to selling drugs. I was a rookie and I didn't have a lot of costumers. Which meant I wasn't getting a lot of money... I was going to start steeling, but I bumped into the two idiots.

_No seriously I bumped into them... Well at least one of them..._

During lunch, as I ran from a teacher, I bumped into Bacia. She was covered in blood, but I didn't know it was blood at first. We quickly hid in a bush until that bitch of a teacher left. Once she left we crawled out of the bush, and I saw the blood. It wasn't enough to be be from a body, but it was still a lot. I looked into her pink eyes...

**No not the stupid sickness or whatever that shit is!**

Her irises were literally pink! She always had those shades on so I never saw her eyes. Bacia was smiling at me, like she didn't have blood on her clothes. I questioned her about it, and she said she killed a squirrel not too far from here. She told me she loved to see blood, and loves to see it flow from a wound. But she couldn't do it often because she can easily be caught.

No kidding. I guessed she was slopping and brutal when she killed. I stared at her for a minute, not believing her at first.

_This happy little shit kills? Since when and for how long?_

She told me she's been doing this since she was six. She killed from cats to birds. She's never killed a person before. She's been tempted, but she knew she'll be caught right away. Her parents knew about her "problem", but they were too scared to do anything.

_And they should be._

She had no remorse in her eyes. She didn't look sad or angry. She looked... normal... Or at least as normal she can get.

Then her shadow came to life. That was the first time I noticed Creeper. That short motherfucker commanded Bacia to take her shirt off, and she did.

Good thing she had an undershirt.

Creeper stalked into the bathroom and filled one of the sinks with water. She dumped the shirt into the water, and took out a baggy. It looked like detergent was inside of it.

**She just randomly had detergent with her! Why the hell would she have detergent! What the fuck is with her, does she eat it!?**

When she took out the shirt, it was spotless. No traces of blood. She explained that Bacia usually does this and she's always prepared to hide any evidence. She became good at it. Creeper said that this became a basic routine in an average school day as of late.

_Seriously? I don't think anyone notices. I bet the teachers think that Bacia and Creeper are the most well mannered students in this shit hole of a school!_

Bacia had to wait for her shirt to dry. By the end of lunch it was dry enough that she could wear it and nobody will notice that it's wet. We went our separate ways.

The next day, Bacia started following me, along with Creeper. Soon, I began to think up plans that would incorporate our talents. And then I made my business. Bacia got to kill people now without being caught, she never thought up a plan to use Creepers talents to conceal evidence. But of course I did. Bacia listened to me, obediently like a dog. And Creeper just went with it, being our moral support. My business grew, and more people knew about us. We became rich.

Life is going good, the cops don't know anything, and I'm fucking rich! Being Dalia is fun.


End file.
